


Marvel No Pairings Valentine's Day Prompt Fills - 2019

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Tony Stark, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: A collection of prompt responses from my 2019 Valentine's Day Prompt event on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For ebonyheartnet
> 
> "Okay, I did a ficlet (more like a drabble really) where Tony and the others rescue Oppy, but I’m low key still sad. Think you could take a crack at that?"

They searched for her. They tried everything they could think of to reach her, tried pinging on different frequencies and strengthening their connection from Nasa HQ. That was actually why Tony had been brought in, initially. They’d been desperate for any chance and someone, somehow, had managed to convince the higher ups that contracting  _Tony Stark_  to come in and take a look as a consultant would be worth it.

They problem wasn’t on their end, though. Oppy’s batteries had been running low. She’d been damaged in the storm, so there was no telling what other systems had been compromised. There was no way for them to reach her on Mars. One of the interns sat at his desk and cried. No one blamed him. They were all barely holding themselves together, hoping. 

“I’m going to get her.”

“Mr. Stark?”

“I’ve been needing to test out the new suit upgrades for speed during interstellar travel anyway. I need a spare battery and whatever other spare parts for her you can manage. Have it ready in an hour.”

“Mr. Stark, I don’t think we can afford-”

“You hired me to check over and improve your systems on this end to see if I could help. I can’t. Instead, I’m gonna go test out my armor in preparation for any new threats against Earth. We don’t want to find out I missed something in the heat of the moment, do we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For acachette
> 
> "I want fic! I'm just not good at prompts, all my thoughts are is a constant stream of like, puppies and cake and eating popcorn for dinner :O"

“Are we interupting something?”

Clint looked up from where he’d been tossing Lucky another piece of popcorn to catch. Natasha leaned against the doorway, Tony just behind her, peeking over her shoulder and grinning.

“Nah. Just settling in for my Singles Awareness Day dinner.”

Tony snorted.

“Now I understand the cake,” he said, gesturing at the chocolate and strawberry behemoth sitting on the coffeetable.

“Yeah… I probably won’t be able to finish it by myself. It looked too good to pass up on, though.”

“That’s alright. We’ll help,” Natasha said, sashaying forward. “Tony, if you would-?”

“On it!”

Less than a few moments later, he reappeared from Clint’s kitchen, beers in hand. 

“You guys really wanna join in?” Clint asked, a little suspenct. 

Natasha just gave him a judgemental look.

“We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t,” she said succintly. “Being single doesn’t mean you have to be alone, not even today.”

Tony raised his beer to that.

“Hey, you know what? We should totally invite Barnes down.”

Clint grinned.

“Yeah, sure, why not? I’ve got plenty of beer, cake, and popcorn for all, even a super soldier.”

After all, Clint knew from experience, Natasha was never wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For theavengers-chef
> 
> "Happy Singleness Awareness Day! Something with Tony and Nebula saving Opportunity on there way back to Earth Carol if it floats you starship! You are awesome ok now back to bed."

They had only barely made it back into the Milky Way when Tony stiffened. Instantly, all of Nebula’s focus was on him. They’d grown close, since Thanos had left them stranded together on Titan. Nebula had watched how he’d suffered for his lost loved ones, from his injuries, from the demons that lived in his own head. And still, he had found the strength to comfort  _her_ , to build her up and drive them forward. Now, she could confess some protective feelings toward him. She would not allow him to suffer any more.

“We need to stop on Mars,” he said.

Carol twisted around in her pilot’s chair.

“Mars? Why Mars? We’re nearly home. Yeah, technically we’ll be passing it, but why do you want to stop there?”

Tony raised a hand, nanites swirling over his skin.

“She needs help.”

“Who?”

But his eyes weren’t focussed on them. They were far off, seeing something they couldn’t see.

“She’s tried calling home, but her messages don’t reach. She’s worried about her humans. She’s listened to the songs they’ve sent her. She needs them to know she’s okay.”

“Who, Tony?” Nebula asked, more urgently this time, kneeling in front of him.

“Opportunity.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous
> 
> "I know this has been done before, but I love your writing and I wanna see your take on this... Tony and T'Challa bond over the nightmare that is Shuri and Peter together Happy Valentine's Day, you very kind soul!"

“They’re the future, you know,” Tony said quietly as he and T’Challa watched Shuri showing Peter around Wakanda’s labs. “Terrifying, isn’t it?”

T’Challa’s lips twitched into a grin.

“Utterly. They’re not going to let anything stand in their way.”

“No, they’re not,” Tony agreed, the companionable silence stretching between them for another moment before he spoke again. “I so afraid that something’s going to happen to him. I know I can’t keep him safe from everything, but…”

T’Challa made a sympathetic noise.

“When our nation was attacked,” he began, then corrected himself to specify, “right after my coronation, she charged into battle without the slightest hint of fear. She has, of course, been trained for combat since she was a child, and yet the thought of her being out there chilled me to the very core.”

Tony understood the feeling.

“She’s still a child,” he said. “They both are. They’re just a hell of a lot more than that, too.”

T’Challa’s smile was a soft, warm thing upon his lips.

“Yes. They certainly are.”


End file.
